En el Baúl de los Recuerdos
by Sango-Tsunade
Summary: Un baúl de los recuerdos, es aquel que encierra el pasado de las personas, sea de manera escrita a través de un diario, o en forma de objetos que nos hacen trasladarnos a ese tiempo que ya vivimos. Te invito a descubrir el misterio que encierra este baúl.
1. Chapter 1

**En el Baúl de los Recuerdos**

_por: Sango-Tsunade_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en este fic me pertenecen, son de la autoría intelectual de sus respectivos creadores. Solo el argumento presentado es de mi propiedad.

* * *

_**Introducción**_

_Los baúles son símbolo de misterios y secretos guardados bajo llave, dentro de ellos, las personas guardan todo aquello que es muy importante para ellas._

_Un baúl de los recuerdos, es aquel que encierra el pasado de las personas, sea de manera escrita a través de un diario, o en forma de objetos que nos hacen trasladarnos a ese tiempo que ya vivimos._

_Te invito a descubrir el misterio que encierra este baúl y que experimentes un viaje al pasado con la ayuda de los protagonistas de esta historia._

* * *

_**Prólogo **_

A través del verde follaje, se ven las afueras de la villa de Konoha, mucho tiempo ha pasado por sus altas murallas. En la montaña Hokage, la cual porta los rostros de aquellos que han obtenido este titulo, se ve labrado en piedra un rostro más desde la poderosa Tsunade-Sama, un rostro que fue escogido y tallado por ella misma utilizando su poderoso puño. Ella sabía que pronto _llegaría su hora_, por esa razón designo a otro Hokage para que ocupara su puesto, uno que llevaba implantado ese sueño desde pequeño, uno que estaría segura cuidaría de su villa más que de si mismo y ese no podría ser otro que Naruto.

Después de este acontecimiento, pasó días encerrada en ella misma, solo se la veía escribiendo en un libro afanosamente, era su último intento de preservar sus memorias y con ellas conservar en el tiempo secretos que nunca habría podido revelar en vida, debido a lo dolorosos que eran.

Con el pasar de las semanas llego a su fin el largo camino que había transitado en vida, no se puede decir que muriera feliz, porque el que muere feliz es solo aquel que ha logrado alcanzar la mayoría de sus sueños. Pero esta mujer fue privada de muchos de ellos. Al menos murió tranquila y en paz con su espíritu.

Una gran ceremonia fue hecha en su honor, muchos amigos, subordinados y habitantes de la villa, lloraron su muerte con fervor, lloraron la muerte de aquella mujer que les había robado el corazón, aquella que siempre será recordada, la gran Tsunade-Sama.

Debido a que no tenía hijos, dejo a cargo de sus escritos a la que en vida fuera su amiga, su compañera y quien compartiera parte de su pasado, Shizune, a la cual le fue confiada la tarea de preservar el manuscrito pasándolo de generación en generación entre sus descendientes.

Al pasar de los años el diario se perdió, nadie que conociera en vida a la escritora de dicho objeto lo leyó y a aquellos que no la conocieron simplemente no les interesaba los secretos que contenía.

Y así siguió perdido, hasta que una persona consiente de su importancia lo encontró y lo coloco dentro de un lugar más apropiado para guardar recuerdos, un pequeño baúl de madera, el cual lo preserva actualmente. Pero ahora solo aquellos que descifren el acertijo del baúl, podrán saber que secretos contiene.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, Muchas Gracias por leer mi historia. Agradecería sus críticas constructivas para poder mejorar._

_Nos veremos pronto_

_Jane n.n_

_**Sango-Tsunade**_


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

En el Baúl de los Recuerdos

_por: Sango-Tsunade_

_**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en este fic me pertenecen, son de la autoría intelectual de sus respectivos creadores. Solo el argumento presentado es de mi propiedad._

_Que lo disfruten n.n_

* * *

_**Sueños**_

_El mar, a lo lejos escucho el sonido de las olas, ese olor a sal pica en mi nariz de tal manera que se que no puedo equivocarme, pero aun no encuentro la playa, corro y corro sin cesar, hasta que un remolino de hojas me hace detenerme. Apartando unas palmeras por fin la encuentro, es preciosa!!!, no puedo evitar sorprenderme, en mi vida había visto algo así. Pero de pronto, el mar que en un principio estaba en total calma empieza a enfurecerse, las olas poco a poco toman un tamaño que me asusta, intento correr!!!, Intento esconderme!!! Pero nada lo detiene. Corro desesperadamente sin mirar atrás hasta que tropiezo y volteo, veo una enorme pared de agua que poco a poco se cierne sobre mí…. Floto siento que estoy flotando, al abrir de nuevo mis ojos, arden un poco. Agua y solo agua esta a mí alrededor, al ver hacia arriba solo veo el reflejo de la luz del sol. Intento respirar, estoy ahogándome!!!, auxilio!!!, Intento gritar pero no puedo!!!, Solo burbujas salen de mi boca, al final solo recuerdo una suave mano llevándome hacia arriba, y el distorsionado rostro de una mujer rubia…. _

En medio de un gemido ahogado se despierta Sakuno muy alterada, a los pocos minutos entra a la habitación Sumire preocupada por su nieta.

-Sakuno ¿que paso cariño?- pregunta con la angustia reflejada en su rostro.

-Solo fue un sueño abuela, siento haberte preocupado- dice ya mas calmada.

- A ver, cuéntamelo, ¿sabes?, dicen que si uno cuenta los malos sueños estos no se cumplen.

- Ay abuela tú y tus cuentos de camino- dice con una ligera sonrisa- pero ese sueño, fue muy raro - continua ya cambiando el semblante a uno más serio- realmente lo que recuerdo es una gran ola, la sensación de estar ahogándome y una persona rescatándome, aunque no recuerdo su rostro ni nada más.

- Bueno cariño, todo eso debe tener su significado, pero creo que es ya muy tarde para que andemos divagando acerca de esto, o mas bien debería decir muy temprano- dice con ironía al ver el reloj de su nieta marcando las cuatro de la mañana- así que intenta dormirte de nuevo, ya hablaremos mañana con más calma de todo esto, recuerda que tienes que ir a la secundaria y necesitas descansar.

A pesar de que su abuela le había pedido que descansara, Sakuno aun se encontraba pensativa acerca de ese sueño tan extraño que había tenido, ella no sabia porque, pero estaba segura que ese sueño de alguna manera iba a cambiar su vida.

En otro lugar no muy lejano, un chico de cabellos verdes, también despierta sobresaltado ante la mirada extrañada de su gato.

- Hojas, muchas, muchas hojas- dice medio dormido-creo que me estoy volviendo loco-continua diciendo mientras se pasa una mano por la cabeza. Con sus ojos entrecerrados ve hacia el espejo que se encuentra frente a el, negando con la cabeza dice- Aun te falta mucho- a su propio reflejo y así vuelve a caer en un estado de inconciencia.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Agradecería sus críticas constructivas para poder mejorar._

_Nos veremos pronto_

_Jane n.n_

_**Sango-Tsunade**_


	3. Chapter 3

**En el Baúl de los Recuerdos**

_por: Sango-Tsunade_

_**Disclaimer:**__Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en este fic me pertenecen, son de la autoría intelectual de sus respectivos creadores. Solo el argumento presentado es de mi propiedad._

_Que lo disfruten_

**Destino**

* * *

Aunque se conocían desde séptimo grado, la relación que existe entre Ryoma Echizen y Sakuno Ryusaki es prácticamente la misma, con algunas mejoras respecto a la personalidad de cada uno. Ahora ambos alumnos de noveno grado, habían madurado a su manera.

Sakuno ya no tartamudeaba ante la presencia de Ryoma, había desistido de las trenzas y era menos tímida con los demás pero conservando ese aire de inocencia que siempre la ha caracterizado.

Por otra parte Ryoma, aun es un caso especial, la gente sigue estando clara en que como el no hay otro, pues esa combinación de arrogancia y petulancia sin rayar en la fanfarronería, es algo único, con la diferencia de que ahora es algo mas sociable y logra completar pequeñas conversaciones, sin tener necesariamente, que enfrentarse a algún contrincante.

Pero este día en particular los caminos algo distanciados de Ryoma y Sakuno volvieron a unirse inesperadamente a través de una asignación escolar. Por medio de un sorteo se designo a las parejas que realizarían la investigación. El trabajo consistía en realizar la biografía de un antepasado de cualquier integrante del grupo. Debía ser bastante completa ya que de ella dependía un cuarto de la nota de la materia.

Al conocerse el resultado del sorteo, ambos sintieron alivio, debido a que no es fácil relacionarse con alguien que no conoces, esto particularmente en el caso de Ryoma, ya que gracias a su peculiar personalidad, desataba pasiones entre las chicas y envidia entre los chicos.

- Ryoma-kun podemos hablar un momento- dice Sakuno.

- Tú dirás.

- Quiero que nos pongamos de acuerdo en cuándo haremos el trabajo, además de empezar a investigar entre nuestras familias a ver de que antepasado será más fácil hacer la biografía- dice mirándolo firmemente.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo de empezar a investigar, creo que cuando ya tengamos esa información nos debemos reunir. ¿Crees que podrías tener todo listo para el sábado?, podríamos reunirnos en mi casa.- dice Ryoma.

- Eh.., si no hay problema- dice Sakuno mientras se aleja del lugar.

Sakuno caminaba distraídamente, iba pensando en que después de tantos años era la primera vez que cruzaba tantas palabras seguidas con Ryoma. Se daba cuenta que en definitiva los años no pasan en vano y que la edad hace que la gente madure. Tal era su distracción que no se dio cuenta de que iba a cruzar la calle con el semáforo en verde, hasta que alguien la sujeto firmemente del brazo y la acerco de nuevo a la acera, mientras los carros pasaban justamente por la ruta que habría seguido ella. Aun atónita escucho una voz que decía- deberías tener más cuidado Ryusaki, aun te falta mucho- decía Ryoma como siempre. Y tal y como hacia las veces que se encontraban, sin decir nada la acompaño hasta su casa.

* * *

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero sus comentarios xD_

**_Sango-Tsunade_**


	4. Chapter 4

**En el Baúl de los Recuerdos**

_por: Sango-Tsunade_

_**Disclaimer:**__Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en este fic me pertenecen, son de la autoría intelectual de sus respectivos creadores. Solo el argumento presentado es de mi propiedad._

_Que lo disfruten_

**Baúles y Acertijos**

* * *

En un templo fuera de lo normal, un alocado monje veía a su hijo acercarse, guiado por la rutina, dedujo que este era el momento exacto para "jugar" con su hijo un ratito.

-Oyayi necesito hablar contigo- dice Ryoma.

-Así que por fin vamos a hablar muchacho!, ese es mi hijo- dice dándole palmaditas en la espalda- y cuéntame ¿cómo se llama la chica?, ¿Es alta?, ¿Bajita?; Cuenta, cuenta!.

- Oyayi, no vine a hablar de ese tema- dice Ryoma algo exasperado.

- y yo que me había ilusionado, ves hijo como rompes el noble corazón de tu padre-dice mientras se lleva una mano al pecho y haciendo gesto de dolor- pero bueno ya lo superare- dice recuperando el gesto normal- entonces, ¿de que querías hablar entonces enano?

- Necesito saber si tenemos información acerca de algún antepasado, es para una investigación que me mandaron a hacer.

-hmm… déjame pensar- dice Nanjiro llevándose una mano a la barbilla- ya se!- dice dando una palmada- Hace mucho tiempo, recuerdo que me fracture el brazo, estaba tan aburrido por no poder jugar tenis que busque que hacer. Así que me puse a vagar por la casa, no se porque las escaleras del desván me llamaron la atención, pero después de un rato estaba registrando cosas viejas. Entre una cosa y la otra, me encontré con un baúl de madera y un diario que había adentro. Me llamó la atención y me puse a leerlo, no recuerdo exactamente que decía, pero hablaba de un tipo tan genial que fue de allí de donde te saque el nombre, sí el tipo se llamaba Ryoma. Ese baúl debe seguir en el desván, búscalo a ver si lo encuentras.

Después de esta conversación Ryoma fue rápidamente a buscar el baúl dejando a su "adorable" padre atrás. Lo que este no vio, fue la sonrisita macabra que el sujeto en cuestión tenia en los labios. Dentro de los pensamientos de Nanjiro se escuchaba _"Que te diviertas hijo wahahaha (n/a: risa malvada)"._

Ya había pasado una hora desde que habló con su padre, estaba empezando a pensar que este le estaba tomando el pelo cuando por fin…. lo encontró, un precioso baúl de madera con detalles en bronce que se encontraba envejecido por el tiempo. Con sumo cuidado abrió los seguros que lo cerraban y levanto la tapa, dentro se encontró con varios objetos como, ropa antigua, armas ninjas, katanas, una especie de mapa que tenia un árbol genealógico, entre otras cosas. En el fondo del baúl se encontró con otra sorpresa, era otro baúl de madera más pequeño, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que este tenía un candado con combinación, así que para poder abrirlo tendría que descubrir la clave. Dejando este por un momento, observó el otro objeto que estaba junto al baúl, era una especie de cuaderno de cuero, en la portada se podían observar las iniciales _**E. H. E**_., con la curiosidad grabada en sus ojos empezó a leerlo:

"_Me alegro de Conocerte mi querido descendiente, aunque sea mediante mis palabras, me alegro de que por fin te inmiscuyeras en la historia de la familia como todo buen Echizen debe hacer. Primero que nada me presento yo soy el fabuloso e inigualable! Eriol Hiiragizawa Echizen."_

- No se porque este tipo me esta empezando a caer mal- pensó Ryoma y después siguió leyendo.

"_Soy historiador y me he dado a la tarea de descubrir la historia de nuestra familia. Dentro de este baúl, encontraras objetos que pertenecieron a nuestros antepasados, son muy importantes y espero que los cuides tal y como los cuide yo y tus antecesores que vinieron después de mi."_

Después de esta frase se relataba toda la historia de la familia Echizen desde sus comienzos hasta la Época de Eriol, resaltando en cada Época el miembro más destacado y dando una breve biografía acerca de este. Esto Ryoma realmente lo vio de mucha utilidad, así que llamo a Sakuno para decirle lo que había encontrado y reiterando su encuentro para el día siguiente.

Durante la noche Ryoma estuvo leyendo el diario. Un periodo en especial le llamo la atención, la era Ninja, donde en Japón y sus alrededores, existía una villa en cada región. Era a tal extremo que los países se llamaban de manera diferente y su distribución era distinta a la que se conoce actualmente. Anexa a esta parte se encontraba un pequeño mapa para poder entender mejor la distribución.

"_En la época ninja existían las Aldeas Ocultas, estas servían como fuerza tanto militar como económica para los países en donde se encontraban, todo esto gracias a las misiones para las que eran contratadas. En esta los países de mayor importancia eran: el país del fuego, el país del Rayo, el país de la tierra, el país del Agua y el país del Viento. Cada uno con su aldea Oculta respectiva. Las Aldeas eran gobernadas por los Kages. El titulo de Kage era otorgado al ninja más fuerte de la villa."_

Según el Diario de Eriol, el miembro más relevante de la familia en esta época fue Ryoma Echizen, la persona por la cual su padre le puso el nombre. Así decía el fragmento:

"_El miembro más destacado de nuestra familia en la época Ninja, fue Ryoma Echizen. El pertenecía a la Aldea Oculta de la nube, la cual se encontraba ubicada en el país del Rayo. Fue uno de los ninjas más poderosos de su aldea, tanto así que muchos miembros de la misma contaban, que si no hubiera muerto tan joven, seguramente habría sido el próximo Kage de su villa. Era conocido como "El Relámpago de la nube" debido a su técnica favorita "Exterminación Luminosa", la cual consistía en invocar un relámpago y cuando los oponentes eran cegados por este, gracias a la acumulación de chakra, se enviaba una potente descarga eléctrica la cual finalmente acababa con ellos._

_Esto es a grandes rasgos su vida pero hay más. Seguramente dentro del baúl, habrás encontrado otro más pequeño y te estarás preguntando acerca de su contenido. Cuando estuve investigando la vida de este antepasado me tope con un diario en el cual lo mencionaban, debo decir que encontrar ese diario fue una grata sorpresa para mí ya que perteneció a uno de los personajes más relevantes de la época ninja y estoy seguro de que muy poca gente conoce de su existencia. Por esa misma razón aumente la seguridad para poder abrirlo, o al menos esa era mi intención en un principio, porque en honor a la verdad, después lo convertí en una prueba para ver si realmente eres mi digno heredero. Así que mi querido descendiente, si quieres abrir ese baúl tendrás que resolver este acertijo:_

7 niños ninja tenían una misión en la aldea vecina. Todos en el autobús tienen 7 mochilas. Dentro de cada mochila hay 7 shurikens. Cada shuriken tiene 7 repuestos.

¿Cuántas puntas de shuriken hay en total? Recuerda que cada Shuriken tiene 4 puntas.

_Espero que te diviertas, y que de verdad hayas obtenido algunos de mis genes"_

Después de leer esto Ryoma decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente, ya discutiría con Sakuno acerca de ese acertijo.

En la mañana el timbre se escucha por toda la casa. Antes de que Ryoma pudiera detenerlo su padre corrió a abrir la puerta.

- Ryoma! Tienes una linda visitante!- dice dándole una mirada apreciativa a Sakuno, que se sonroja ante este comentario, mientras Ryoma al mismo tiempo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

A medida que avanzaban hacia el desván, comentaban acerca del acertijo. Ya instalados Ryoma le mostró el diario de Eriol y todas las cosas que había encontrado. Concluyeron que debían hacer la exposición acerca de Ryoma el ninja ya que era el antepasado del que tenían más información. Pero para esto debían apresurarse a resolver el acertijo.

Pasaron horas y horas intentando resolverlo, probaron las mil y una combinaciones hasta que ya se hizo muy de noche y Sakuno tenia que volver a su casa. Las calles estaban muy obscuras lo cual intimidaba a la chica, así que inconscientemente se sujeto del brazo de Ryoma, detalle que el ignoro o eso quería que pensara ella. Al llegar a la casa y comenzar a despedirse, Sakuno no pudo contener el impulso de besar la mejilla de Ryoma, cosa que hizo para después salir corriendo, a lo que el peliverde se sonrojo y dio gracias a que casi no había luces para que la gente no lo notara.

Transcurridos dos días de frustración, hallamos a un Ryoma histérico despotricando en contra de su antepasado. – Ahh!- gritaba tirándose de los cabellos- Eriol! Idiota!, Aun te falta mucho!- decía, a lo que inconscientemente partió el lápiz con el que estaba escribiendo imaginándose que era el cuello de Eriol.

- Ryoma, Ryoma!- se oía que alguien gritaba desde el pasillo. Acto seguido una flecha veloz se guindo del cuello de Ryoma saltado- lo conseguí!, lo conseguí!- gritaba una Sakuno llena de alegría, aunque se podían apreciar las ojeras y el cansancio en su rostro- ya se que faltaba Ryoma- . Su compañero mientras tanto aun estaba como en estado de shock, mientras asimilaba la noticia- Escucha esto es lo que pasa, cuando estuvimos sacando los cálculos, no tomamos en cuenta un factor, el conductor del autobús!- decía mientras paseaba de un lado al otro- recuerda, el acertijo decía que TODOS tenían una mochila. A la vez esos niños no podían haber ido en el autobús sin un conductor, por lo tanto nos faltaba sumar las puntas de los shurikens del bolso del conductor lo que da la respuesta correcta- relataba con estrellitas en los ojos.

Temerosos ambos se acercaron al baúl con la que esperaban fuera la respuesta correcta. Poco a poco Ryoma fue colocando la clave en el candado, hasta que por fin escucharon el dulce chasquido del seguro abierto. Los dos se miraron con mutua alegría, Ryoma cedió el honor a Sakuno de abrir el baúl. Los dos quedaron impresionados con lo que había dentro, un grueso diario de cuero negro y ribeteado en color plata, con un símbolo en el centro. Ryoma al verlo no supo porque, pero le recordó al sueño que había tenido hace unos días, una hoja . En la contraportada encontraron un nombre **Tsunade.**

* * *

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero sus comentarios xD_


	5. Chapter 5

**En el Baúl de los Recuerdos**

_por: Sango-Tsunade_

_**Disclaimer:**__Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en este fic me pertenecen, son de la autoría intelectual de sus respectivos creadores. Solo el argumento presentado es de mi propiedad._

_Que lo disfruten_

* * *

**El Diario de Tsunade**

* * *

"_Mi nombre es Senju Tsunade, nací y crecí en la Aldea Oculta de Konoha que se encuentra ubicada en el país del fuego. Mi infancia es la única etapa de mi vida en la cual puedo decir que realmente fui feliz, aunque siempre estuvo marcada al igual que mi adolescencia, por el hecho de ser la nieta del primer Hokage, todo el mundo me tenia respeto, pero no por lo que yo representaba sino por lo que representaba mi abuelo. Así que tome la decisión de convertirme en la kunoichi más poderosa de mi aldea. Entrene arduamente durante muchos años bajo la tutela de Hiruzen Sarutobi, quien años despues se convirtió en el tercer Hokage. En mi aldea, cada ninja pertenece a un equipo con el cual practica frecuentemente. Estos equipos estaban conformados por 3 integrantes, generalmente 2 hombres y una mujer. Mis compañeros de equipo, fueron Jiraiya y Orochimaru, juntos y gracias a nuestro esfuerzo nos convertimos en "Los 3 Ninjas Legendarios de la Aldea de Konoha". _

_En su lecho de muerte, mi abuelo me entrego un colgante, en el cual, me contó, se encontraba contenido parte de su chakra. Este se convirtió en mi posesión más preciada, nunca me la quitaba. Yo tenia un hermano menor, su nombre era Nawaki, era un niño muy dulce, siempre me hacia reír con su entusiasmo de convertirse en Hokage. En un tiempo el país del fuego se vio envuelto en una guerra, recuerdo que mi hermano estaba desesperado por convertirse en Genin para "proteger a todos sus seres amados", cuando me dijo esa frase sentí tan orgullosa de el, que decidí darle lo que yo consideraba una parte de mi, le regale el colgante del abuelo. Nunca olvidare el rostro que puso cuando se lo di, expresaba tanta alegría y tanta ilusión que daba hasta envidia. Lamentablemente al día siguiente, ocurrió algo que lacero mi alma, mi hermano murió en medio de la guerra y lo peor para mi fue que se podría haber salvado si un médico hubiera estado cerca de el. Después de este episodio no me quedaban ganas de vivir, pero recordaba todo el entusiasmo y el amor a la vida que tenia mi hermano y decidí sobrevivir. Me jure que no permitiría que otro ninja muriera tan fácilmente. Por eso me convertí en ninja-médico y propuse ante las asambleas de la aldea que dentro de cada equipo estuviera un especialista medico. En medios de esas reuniones conocí a Dan, en pocas palabras, el represento para mi lo que hasta ese momento nunca había conocido, fue mi primer amor, aunque en retrospectiva pienso que la verdad era que solo lo quería, ya que me recordaba mucho a mi hermano con su deseo de ser Hokage. A el también le regale mi colgante y al día siguiente murió en mis brazos mientras luchaba desesperadamente por salvarle, a partir de ese momento sufrí de hemofobia y empecé a considerar que el colgante estaba maldito al igual que mi existencia"._

* * *

Ryoma y Sakuno estaban en el desván, Sakuno se encontraba leyendo el diario para ambos, mientras Ryoma se hallaba junto a ella escuchándola. Al terminar de leer este fragmento, una pequeña lágrima escapo de sus ojos, Ryoma al percatarse, la limpio al mismo tiempo que inconscientemente acariciaba su rostro. Ella se volteo a verlo sonrojada, los se quedaron viendo fijamente, poco a poco se iban acercando y …

- Les traje los bocadillos!- anuncio Nanjiro mientras entraba a la habitación, haciendo que los dos se separaran rápidamente. Este los miraba sospechosamente pero no dijo nada por no avergonzar a la chica, ya se encargaría de fastidiar a su hijo después. – Así que ya descubrieron la clave- dice mientras miraba lo que estaban haciendo, a lo que los dos se voltearon y lo vieron con sorpresa.

- Tu sabias del baúl! Y no dijiste nada!- decía Ryoma con ira, a lo que Nanjiro solo lo veía con una mirada burlona.

- Pero hijo quería que se divirtieran- respondió Nanjiro, mientras Sakuno sostenía a Ryoma para que no matara a su padre- bueno jovencitos me largo, adiós.

- Tranquilo Ryoma- decía Sakuno para calmarlo- ya paso, sigamos leyendo el diario ¿si?

A lo que Ryoma pareció recapacitar- de acuerdo- respondió con voz derrotada.

Así pasaron horas leyendo hasta que llegaron a la parte que más les interesaba.

* * *

"_Conocí a Ryoma Echizen en medio de la guerra contra la aldea de la Nube, había escuchado su nombre antes, era un ninja muy importante en su aldea. Nos encontramos por primera vez en una batalla y por cosas del destino me toco ser su oponente. Debo decir que al principio lo odiaba, el tipo siempre se sacaba de quicio con frasecitas como "Una señorita tan linda no debería ser tan ruda", "En vez de Tsunade deberían llamarte Tsunami""._

* * *

Al leer esto Sakuno se acordó de su extraño sueño, un Tsunami, eso era lo que representaba la gran ola que la había ahogado y más sorprendente era que de acuerdo a las descripciones que daba el diario de Erial acerca de Tsunade, ella era rubia, igual que la mujer de su sueño ¿Seria un sueño premonitorio? Decidió seguir leyendo ya más tarde tendría tiempo para sus divagaciones.

* * *

"_Pasamos horas y horas luchando, ninguno daba su brazo a torcer y justamente cuando ambos íbamos a acabar el uno al otro, algo sorprendente sucedió, un anuncio en el cual se proclamaba el final de la guerra, las dos aldeas habían llegado a un acuerdo. Cansados pero felices por la noticia caímos al suelo, ambos al escuchar la respiración agitada del otro, volteamos a vernos y nos pusimos a reír del estado en el que nos encontrábamos. Fue la primera vez que me reía desde la muerte de mi hermano. Cuando llego la hora de despedirnos, el me ayudo a levantarme, beso mi mano y dijo "nos veremos después señorita Tsunami", mientras me picaba el ojo. A partir de allí, ese se convirtió en mi mote, Tsunami._

_Contra todo razonamiento nos convertimos en confidentes, en amigos, pero a pesar de todo nunca le confesaba todo lo que sentía por dentro, temía que lo pudiera utilizar en mi contra. Hasta que un día en medio de mi depresión por el aniversario de la muerte de mi hermano nos convertimos en amantes"._

* * *

Hasta ese párrafo lo dejaron por ese día. Ryoma como todas las noches desde que habían comenzado la investigación, fue a acompañar a Sakuno hasta su casa. Debido a todos los ratos que habían pasado en mutua compañía, se había creado entre ellos una camaradería que no tenían antes. Para sorpresa de Sakuno, Ryoma se mostraba mucho más abierto con ella que incluso, con los titulares y por parte de el sentía que cada día conocía mejor a Sakuno, percibió muchos detalles de ella que no había observado antes. Al regresar a su casa, picado por la curiosidad Ryoma siguió leyendo el diario.

* * *

"_Después de ese encuentro me di cuenta de que me había enamorado perdidamente de el, ya este no era un amor juvenil como el que había tenido con Dan, para mi el era en verdad la otra mirad de mitad de mi alma. No cometí el estupido error de regalarle mi colgante, pero de todas maneras la desgracia regreso hacia mí. Se había desatado una guerra en su aldea, pasamos días sin vernos y días sin vernos, hasta que un día llego a la villa un mensajero se la aldea de la nube con una carta para mi. Nunca olvidare el contenido de esa carta, recitaba las siguientes palabras:_

"Mi nombre es Kishimoto Kohaku, me considero el mejor amigo de Ryoma Echizen, te envió esta carta con una trágica noticia, mi amigo a muerto. Yo estaba con el en el campo de batalla y el murió por salvarme. Sus últimas palabrasfueron: "Dile a Tsunade que la amo". Así que aquí estoy escribiéndote esta carta. No sabes lo culpable que me siento. Lo único que te pido es que me perdones por haberlo arrebatado de tu lado.

_KohakuK_."

_Fue como un balde de agua fría para mí, estuve días sin poder comer, tampoco podía dormir. Me di cuenta de mi estupido error, que perdí el tiempo y no pude decirle que lo amaba. Así que si debo darle un consejo a alguien seria que "No dejes que el orgullo y el miedo te impida decirle a alguien que lo amas, después podría ser muy tarde"._

* * *

Ryoma reflexiono acerca de las palabras de Tsunade, se dio cuenta de que el era muy parecido a ella, a el también le costaba expresar sus sentimientos pero tal y como decía el consejo, podría llegar a ser muy tarde. Así que tomo la decisión de intentar ser más abierto de ahora en adelante y de confesarle a cierta persona, todo lo que sentía por ella. Tomada esta determinación siguió leyendo.

* * *

"_Mi mente estaba tan nublada que no me había dado cuenta de ciertos cambios que había en mi cuerpo, pero una de mis personas más allegadas lo hizo Sarutobi-Sensei. Me fue a visitar un día y con ojo clínico me pregunto si estaba embarazada. Yo me sorprendí ante la idea, no me había pasado eso por la mente. Le respondí que no lo sabia, pero que si era así estaría muy feliz de tener un pedazo de Ryoma conmigo. Sarutobi me miro preocupado, el al igual que yo sabía que eso no seria bien visto en la aldea. Cuando confirmamos su sospecha, el me ayudo a fraguar un plan para que nadie me descubriera. Teníamos la ventaja de que no me había dejado ver por un par de meses debido a la depresión. Así que utilizando sus influencias me envió a una misión ficticia donde tendría que buscar y traer de vuelta a un bebe .El bebe era supuestamente la sobrino de Dan, del cual muchos sabían de su existencia pero no lo conocían porque sus padres vivían fuera de la villa, de manera que a nadie le extrañaría que yo me quedara con el, pues había llegado la noticia de que sus padres habían muerto recientemente, lo que los aldeanos no sabían es que en ese incidente ese bebe murió también, esta parte solo la conocíamos Sarutobi y yo. Le pedí perdón a Dan por utilizarlo de esa manera, pero no podía permitir que a mi bebe lo juzgaran o lo apartaran de mi lado. _

_Así pase años fuera de la villa, concebí a una preciosa niña que tiene un aire a su padre. Su nombre es Shizune, lo único lamentable es que nunca pude confesarle que soy su verdadera madre, pues como dice el dicho si quieres engañar a tus enemigos debes empezar por tus aliados. A una niña seria fácil que se le escapara el secreto de que yo era su madre y cuando fue más grande tuve temor de que me odiara por no habérselo dicho antes. La mantuve a mi lado, ha sido mi compañera fiel y con el intento de que descubra la verdad le heredare este diario. Será triste morirme sin haberla escuchado ni una vez llamarme mamá, pero prefiero mil veces eso a su odio._

_Han pasado muchos años desde entonces, en ese interludio gracias a un niño llamado Naruto regrese a mi villa de forma permanente, el me convenció de convertirme en la Quinta Hokage. Aunque nadie lo crea a el le debo mucho. La primera vez que lo vi me recordó a mi hermano y a Dan, parecía que la historia se repetía porque el también tenia el sueño de ser Hokage. En medio de una lucha, apostamos mi colgante y el lo gano. Temí que muriera por mi culpa, pero el me demostró que el colgante no estaba maldito y que lo sucedido en el pasado solo eran cosas del destino. Ahora me siento feliz de haberlo ayudado a cumplir su sueño, verlo a el en el puesto de Hokage es como ver a mi hermano y a Dan allí mismo. Se que el cuidara muy bien de la villa y si no me encargare de torturarlo desde el otro mundo, de eso que no quede duda. _

_Con esto me despido, se que se acerca la hora de mi muerte, me consuela saber que al menos me despediré de este mundo entre amigos y con mi hija a mi lado. Estoy feliz de poder volver a reunirme con Ryoma y con mi hermano. Aprovechare la oportunidad de pedirle perdón a Dan personalmente._

_Adiós. Hasta el otro mundo. _

Tsunade_"_

* * *

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero sus comentarios xD_


	6. Chapter 6

**En el Baúl de los Recuerdos**

_por: Sango-Tsunade_

_**Disclaimer:**__Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en este fic me pertenecen, son de la autoría intelectual de sus respectivos creadores. Solo el argumento presentado es de mi propiedad._

_Que lo disfruten_

* * *

**El Final de un Comienzo**

Han pasado varios días desde que Ryoma termino de leer el Diario de Tsunade. La noche antes de la exposición Ryoma, cuando se encontraba ultimando detalles con Sakuno, decidió seguir el consejo que tantas vueltas le había dado en la cabeza en esos días.

-Sakuno- dijo tomándola de la mano- necesito que hablemos.

- Si Ryoma-kun dime-dijo Sakuno un tanto nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que Ryoma la llamaba Sakuno y que además la tomaba de la mano voluntariamente.

- Durante estos días, aunque te sorprenda, te has convertido en mi mejor amiga. Me di cuenta de que a tu lado, puedo ser yo mismo. Pero hay más- decía seriamente- gracias al diario de Tsunade me di cuenta de que tengo que ser más expresivo con las personas que me importan y confesar todos los sentimiento que llevo ocultos- al decir esto se detuvo para mirarla fijamente- Creo que sabes cuanto me cuesta decir todo esto pero… Tu me gustas Sakuno, te… quiero- termino de decir y acto seguido le soltó la mano rápidamente, para acomodar su gorra y que no se le notara el sonrojo.

Sakuno se había quedado de piedra, no todos los días se veía hablar a Ryoma y menos para confesarle que la quería. Al notar el silencio de este se apresuro a decir- Yo también te quiero Ryoma-kun – con lo cual le regalo una gran sonrisa y se abrazo a su cuello. Ryoma algo nervioso le correspondió el abrazo, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que jamás había pensado en lo bien que se sentía tener a la persona que amas entre tus brazos. Con una sonrisa sin ningún dejo de ironía, se acerco a sus labios para darle un dulce beso. A partir de ese día otro Ryoma había nacido, o mejor dicho al menos con respecto a Sakuno porque para los demás seguía siendo el mismo.

Llego el día de la exposición y presentaron su proyecto. Llevaron muchos de los objetos que habían encontrado en el baúl de Eriol que pertenecían a la época ninja, incluyendo el diario de Tsunade. Para el cierre de la exposición Ryoma repitió el consejo de Tsunade.

- Y recuerden, no dejen que el orgullo y el miedo les impida decirle a alguien que lo aman- decía mientras dirigía una mirada penetrante hacia Sakuno, a lo que esta se sonrojo- después podría ser muy tarde.

Acto seguido un gran estruendo se escucho en el salón, todos se voltearon hacia la puerta para ver a los titulares del equipo de tenis quienes se habían caído al abrirse la puerta del salón. Todos habían asistido para curiosear en la exposición que había hecho que no vieran al Ochibi durante semanas.

Ryoma al verlos en el piso solo pudo decir una frase mientras negaba con la cabeza- _Aun les falta mucho_.

Fin

* * *

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero sus comentarios xD_


End file.
